<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half God by braimehaikus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217441">Half God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus'>braimehaikus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne's thoughts on Jaime after making love<br/>Haiku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>The smell of clean sweat</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Golden hair against tan skin</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>His legs beguile me</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>